Sudden Attack
by Denebola Topas
Summary: An enemy attacks, but not the Yugitachi. A catastrophy being foreseen by Ishizu the Yugitachi rush to offer their help. YGOHP crossover


Sudden Attack

The sorting was over and now the old and new students of Hogwarts were chatting and eating happily. But one particular student was having a very bad feeling in his stomach and frequently glanzing worriedly to the Headmaster. His scar was pulsating with anticipation, not really pain, but this nearly-something-yet-nothing was slowly driving him mad. It had started two weeks ago, but today it was on its worst. His friends were almost as worried as he was and eating nothing. Ron had his hand on his shoulder, Hermione on his back, both silently supporting him. Harry knew deep within, the Dark Lord was planning something big and it was going to happen soon, very soon. And with an excrutiating pain inside his head, the whole castle shook, its walls trembling. And in a blink, before anyone could recover from the shock and wonder, Death Eaters were apparating among Hogwarts students, pointing their wands towards them.

"You breached the wards", the Headmaster finally commented.

"Correctly." a voice answered smugly. A voice Harry knew and feared.

"Voldemort." he whispered.

And there he stood, in front of the teacher table, smirking evilly to the Hogwarts teachers.

"You are a fool, Dumbledore, if you really thought this school's defenses unbreachable." and he laughed.

"But don't worry Headmaster, there are only two people, who will die here today. Just two people and nobody will have the courage to stand up against me. My world order starts now."

Hermione gasped and hugged Harry tightly.

'So Dumbledore and me.' Harry thought grimly. Things had turned ugly in less than a second. All seemed hopeless.

"Now, Dumbledore, time to say goodbye. Avada…" Harry closed his eyes from the unevitable. "Kedavra!" the Dark Lord shouted, but a second voice said calmly "Mirror Force."

Not given enough time to recover from the sudden appearance of the Death Eaters, the teachers and students could only blink in unbelief. The green rays of the Killing Curse got reflected right back and the feared Dark Lord had to hurriedly jump out of the way.

"It seems we made it just in time. Ishizu, couldn't you warn us a little bit sooner next time?" the bodyless voice asked.

"I can try, Your Majesty." A new voice said right behind Harry and six people phased out of nowhere. It seemed like they stepped out of the shadows. The only woman amongst this new group stood behind Harry and his friends, smiling gently to them. "Do not worry. You are save now."

"All except the aggressors, dear sister. What do you think, Bakura? It'll be fun to play a few Shadow Games with them."

"Most certainly. If His Highness-ness will allow it, that is." the one called Bakura mock-bowed.

"As long as you do not kill them, you are free to do all you wish with them. But this wannabe world-dictator is mine."

"He…he deflected the Killing Curse, that's impossible."

"May I borrow the Scales, Shadi?"

"As you wish, Your Majesty."

"Then let us take this to the Shadows. Its time for a game." and a dark cloud surrounded him and the Dark Lord.

The Death Eaters lay unconscious and bound next the dark globe, that had swallowed the Dark Lord. Beneath them stood the remaining five newcomers. Two facing the teachers, one hovering menacingly above the prisoners and the last two glancing to the globe.

"Excuse us for the unexpected intrusion, teachers, but we had to move quickly." The woman said.

"No need to apologize, my Lady." said Dumbledore, while walking to stand in front of her. "We are actually very grateful for your help. You saved us from great misery." the Headmaster spoke for the first time, after taking his time to implore their saviors. The students were still silent, some having fainted, most to numb and not comprrehending what had just happened. But the Headmaster's voice had shaken at least the teachers out of their daze.

"Your…your friend, is he going to be all right? He is gone for long." Professor McGonaghall asked with her brow furrowed.

"Oh, don't worry, the brat isn't easy to kill."

"Watch your mouth, Tomb Robber."

"Or what, High Priest? Will you try to glare me to death?"

"You…"

"Calm down Shadi. Bakura is right, Yugi is a pest, but if he dares to lose he will have to answer to me."

"So I presume, he is battling the Dark Lord right now?"

"Battling? In a way…he is playing a game right now."

"You shouldn't consider confronting the Dark Lord a game. Nobody as young as your friend should have to go up against him. He is in mortal danger."

Dumbledore went dumb, as about half of them started laughing and the other half plainly snorted.

"Dark Lord…my ass. That wimp?"

"Young…he thinks the pharaoh is young…"

"Uhhh, mortal danger, I'm soooo afraid. What could a mortal do to an immortal, tickle him?"

"Oi, Shaadi, Ishiizu…how many more world dictators will show up? Haven't we had enough already?" The two laughing exclaimed, while the others remained silent.

"Well at least there is one less." Yugi answered and their bodies reappeared while the dark globe dissipated slowly. The former Dark Lord lying limply on the ground, unmoving. With a gentle smile Yugi adressed the Headmaster. "Please take care of him. His hate towards non-magical people was induced from happenings in his upbringing. He didn't have an easy childhood. I got the impression his father as a non-magical person feared and despiced him, while all he wanted was a loving family."

"I know. And I deeply regret that he had to go through such hardships." Dumbledore replied sadly.

"We cannot stay for long, so please help him heal."

"Help that murderer? Do you have any idea how many lives he has taken? How many lives were taken or destroyed by his comand?" Snape shouted.

"Everybody deserves a second chance. And don't fear, his hate towards the world has been erased, but he needs guidance to deal with the guilt that will come. He is not evil, not at all."

* * *

AN: As the story is short, there are probaply a few points that need to be explained. 

The timeline. Let's just say it is some time, not very much though, after the Ceremonial Battle. Now how come Yami is back? Well, you know in many anime, ghosts and spirits are starring, the ghost or spirit has to go to the afterlife at the end. Like Yu-Gi-Oh! And Hikaru no Go. That made me sad every time and I thought, that this ghost was here for thousands of years and now suddenly it has to go? Couldn't it stay for a few years longer while his host is alive? Now, of course I understand the concept of ghosts being here because there is still something they need to do and then rest in peace and I surely understand that the hosts had to learn at some time not to rely so much on their ghosts, but its still so sad. And why shouldnt they be able to return, even only for the lifespan of the hosts, after the hosts had built up their confidence in their own abilities? Then all would be happier, right?

Now to Harry Potter. The truth is I haven't read the last book that came out. So this happens at that time. Why Tom Riddle became Voldemort, I got the impression it had to do something with his upbringing and he obviously hates his father, so I assumpted his hate for muggles comes from there. Now what Yami and Yugi did with him is more or less the same they did with Seto Kaiba and somehow with Malik, too. They erased the evil in their souls. So what is now left is the person Tom Riddle could have become, if he hadn't turn Dark Side. And yes the Death Eater attack is pretty sudden, but I couldn't get the idea out of my mind of what would happen, if they find a way to breack into Hogwarts? Hogwarts being strongly secured and believed as safest place possible, has the great disdvantage that if somehow the enemy finds a way to attack, Hogwarts and its inhabitants would be totally unprepared. That's why everybody is too shocked to move or even shout.

And finally a word to the story in general. The story is completed here, but as there is already an idea of a continuation, but with different storyline (like the Yugitachi being attacked and helped by Harry and co., but pssss I haven't said anything...it's a secret pssss), there will be a sequel…

Thanks everybody for reading and hopefully you had fun… **Please R & R**


End file.
